


死路一条

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 全圆佑死了。
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

全圆佑死了。

他被发现的时候胸前插着一把刀，正穿透胸骨，插在心脏上。但没有很多血，因为他的主要死因不是这个，他是窒息死的。

四肢被绑在床腿上，还留下了淤青。尹净汉说他们以前上学做动物实验也这么绑。头上套了个塑料袋，崔胜澈没去看他的脸，大概能想到是什么样，他只是还想保留一下心外科全圆佑主治医师在自己印象里比较帅的那个样子。

他在这间房间里转了转，没发现什么。全圆佑住的公寓挺好，但他的房间不大，一台设备齐全的电脑就占了大半的空间。

他试着打开了电脑，游戏键盘跟着电源的启动亮起七彩的光。“登录密码是什么……”他嘟囔着在电脑前坐下来，尹净汉查完尸体从后面过来，压的电竞椅都有点往后倒下去。“你知道他的密码？”“猜一猜又没错。”崔胜澈耸耸肩，正要打字的手被尹净汉打掉，“你等下试错了又要被信息科骂，知勋休年假去了，要是李灿搞不定你俩都要被他训。”

“好好好。”崔胜澈双手举过头顶，尹净汉摘下手套扔进垃圾桶里，脸朝着窗外，这件公寓地理位置很好，靠近市中心，旁边就是剧院，常年有各种表演活动。“你觉得这和半年前那个有没有联系？”“怎么说？”崔胜澈也把头转过去，亲密地搭上尹净汉的肩膀，两个人头碰着头，看起来好像只是在欣赏高级公寓窗外的风景。

“因为权顺荣的事情他也收到不少恐吓信吧。”尹净汉抬起下巴示意剧院，剧院门口的某个小角落还放着不少鲜花和蜡烛。“你是在怀疑是权顺荣的粉丝做的吗？因为一个舞蹈明星的死亡导致的复仇性质杀人？”“也不是没可能嘛。”尹净汉把窗推开，风一下子灌进来，吹得崔胜澈的夹克飞起来像翅膀。

“说实话如果真的是他的粉丝我觉得找到这间公寓的时间未免太长了一点。”崔胜澈真心实意地说。尹净汉扑哧一下笑出声，“你还觉得人家杀人犯动作太慢呢？”

不过联系作案方式的话这个时间也算合理。回到警局后崔胜澈看着报告发愁，作案很严谨，没有留下手印也没有留下其他痕迹，处处防火防盗的高级公寓偏偏在这个时候摄像头坏了，近一个星期都没有记录，全圆佑被发现的时候估计已经是案发一两天后的事情。如果真的是粉丝复仇作案，做的这么不着痕迹需要这么长的调查准备时间也不意外。

唯一的疑点是尹净汉说全圆佑身体里没有化验出麻醉药物。

现场照片和尸检报告在办公桌上堆了一叠，放在旁边的是崔胜澈最喜欢的猪排饭，但是完全凉透了也没有人吃。他是在清醒的情况下被绑在床上套上袋子的吗？崔胜澈在办公椅上转了一圈，脚踝不小心打到桌角，痛得他差点弹起来。

给动物做实验都还先打麻醉呢，这凶手未免太残忍，性质这么恶劣有很大概率是报复杀人。崔胜澈叹了一口气，拿起一旁的饭盒打开要吃，照片被带到在桌子上散开一片，全圆佑干干净净整整齐齐的公寓又在出现在崔胜澈面前。

这合理吗？没有麻醉但也没有打斗。崔胜澈把头都要抓成鸟窝，他前几天染了个新的发色，银灰色的走出来别人都不相信他是警察，但路上颇有几个星探问他有没有兴趣进入演艺圈。现在头发蓬松得看起来像一只雪橇犬，尹净汉咬着酸奶的吸管进来，又抓着他的手揉了几把。

“想不通？”他坐在崔胜澈对面的访客椅上，腿翘到桌子上，崔胜澈一把端起饭盒，办公椅咕噜噜地滚动着轮子跑出去好远。“现在一点线索都没有，当然想不通了。”“只能说应该跟权顺荣那事有点关系。”尹净汉把吸管从圆的咬成方的再咬回圆的。“他当时做的手术就是正中胸骨切口。通常来说这不是一个高难度的手术，但全圆佑失误了。”

“我本来以为他会就此失业。”崔胜澈把饭吃完又踩着椅子回来。尹净汉耸耸肩：“我也想知道为什么他没失业。有传闻说是他们医疗集团的高层出手保他，所以事情很快就被压下去。据说只是不再开设门诊，手术仍然照常进行——我倒是很好奇他还能不能正常手术。”

“我没记错的话权顺荣是在表演的时候突然晕倒被送去抢救的吧？”崔胜澈打开电脑搜索当时的报道，“没想到再也没有回到舞台上。”“很可惜啊。”尹净汉长叹一口气，“我看过他表演的，是很厉害的演员。”

“嗯……财团真好啊，都找不到多少报道了。”崔胜澈嘟囔着改了几个关键词搜索，“对于失误的原因也只是一笔带过，连疾病本身都模糊其词。”

尹净汉突然坐直了，“既然如此，那有几个人能知道全圆佑进行的是何种手术呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

“那天我们科室本来要庆祝一下，还是主任请吃饭呢。”资历最小的医生夫胜宽一边整理病历一边跟崔胜澈念念叨叨，“结果圆佑哥看起来都心神不宁的，提出想早点回家，主任也就让他回去了。谁知道就发生这种事。”他收拾病历的手顿了一下，在沉默了几秒后用力抽了抽鼻子，“他还有这么多份病历没签字呢，我可不会帮他擦屁股。”  
“他那一整天状态都不好吗？”崔胜澈抽了张纸巾给他，夫胜宽接过来小声说了句谢谢，下一句话哽了一会儿才说出口。“也不只是那一天，从半年前那件事开始就这样了。但那天看起来特别不好，一会儿很呆滞一会儿又很兴奋的样子，本来早上排了手术他也临时没去，还是瀚率上的。”  
“那他有说什么话吗？”崔胜澈确认了一下录音笔正在正常工作。夫胜宽摇摇头：“没说什么话。但那天走的时候他不是自己走的，他说有人接他。”  
“你知道他的情感关系吗啊？比如女朋友什么的，那天来接他的会不会是他的女朋友？”  
这个问题倒是让夫胜宽思考了好一会儿，他皱着眉头，看起来像是把全圆佑三十几年的人生想了个遍，才不那么肯定地摇摇头：“……没有。圆佑哥从来没跟我们说过，轮到节假日值班也从来不换班，应该是没有。但是那天那辆车我好像在哪里见过——”夫胜宽闭上了眼睛，车的样子仿佛在他面前显现出来。“是……在地下车库……星期四的早上……啊！是金理事的车！金珉奎理事！”  
不是眼熟的人物。崔胜澈回到办公室，办公桌上放着一杯咖啡，咖啡下压着一张便利贴：“全圆佑电脑打开了，你自己去办公室看。——李知勋”  
怎么最后还是李知勋来的。崔胜澈想起那天看到李灿皱着眉头，黑眼圈重到爆炸，头发一看也好几天没打理的样子，一手拿咖啡一手拿手机，靠在办公室门框上给李知勋打电话，嘴角都耷拉下去，委屈地说知勋哥你能提前回来吗？这个死者的电脑我真的打不开。  
崔胜澈到了信息科推开办公室的门，李知勋好像出去吃饭了，他的房间总是拉着窗帘，只有电脑屏幕亮着光。他走进一看，都是视频文件，按时间排序，时间长短不一，视频的拍摄背景也各种不同，但主角都是权顺荣。  
他在广场上跳舞的视频，在剧院彩排的视频，在没有人的街道上跳舞的视频，还有几个在KTV唱歌的，和早上起来眼睛睁不开头发乱飞的懵懵的样子。  
崔胜澈大脑当机了好一会儿，直到李知勋和李灿一起进了办公室才被开门的声音吓一跳，李知勋把一罐冰可乐扔进他怀里，人在旁边拉了张椅子坐下指指电脑屏幕，“你怎么看？”  
“我能怎么看？”崔胜澈几乎是凭肌肉记忆拉开拉环，目光盯着虚空中的一个点，抬起手来差点把可乐倒身上。“但这只能证明全圆佑跟权顺荣死亡事件的另一层关联，而对现在这件事没什么实质性的进展。”  
“万一他是自杀呢？”李灿说，“因为自己的过失而导致了爱人的死，在独自生活了一段时间后始终无法克服心理障碍而选择了自杀。”  
“那刀是谁插的？”崔胜澈反问他，“人死了怎么往自己身上插刀？而且手脚都自己绑还绑的这么牢不可能吧？”他掏出记录的本子来，翻看今天的谈话里有用的部分，他一回来就来信息科了，来不及整理录音笔的内容，只能先看看当时记下来的东西。金珉奎的名字上画了好大的一个圈，他把这个名字记在李知勋桌上的一张纸上，匆匆抛下一句你查查这个名字跟全圆佑权顺荣什么关系就离开了办公室。


End file.
